


Place Your Bets

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gambling, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: When Rodney discovers Radek has a pool going for something that is none of his business he intends to take advantage of it. John really is just an incent bystander, not that he doesn’t get something good out of it. Schemes aside, the best sex of his life is nothing to turn his nose up at.





	Place Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure whre this idea came from but it seemed intertaining to me. I hope you find it intertaining as well!

Rodney was on his way back to the labs. He had called it quits serval hours ago but had, had an epiphany that needed to be acted on before he slept and lost his train of thought. He was tapping at his tablet already starting the calculations when he reached the open door to the labs. He heard them talking before he stepped into the room.

“I heard you’re the one to talk to about getting in the betting pool?” What? Were people gambling in his labs. Rodney stopped to listen.

“You heard right.” And that was Radek. What was the Czech up to. Rodney crept closer to the doorway listening intently. “How much and who are you putting it on?”

“$200 on Rodney being catcher.” McKay’s eyes went wide and he felt his face heat up. _What the hell_ was all he could think.

“That does seem to be the more popular opinion,” Radek was saying and Rodney couldn’t believe his ears. 

“Well yeah, with an ass like that how could the Colonel not be the pitcher.” The unknown person said and Rodney had to cover his mouth to keep from huffing out an indignant sound. Not only was his secret relationship with John apparently not so secret, but Radek was taking _bets_ on it. “When does the pot get paid out?” Unknown was asking.

“Whenever evidence to support one way or the other comes out. Could be a while I’m certainly not asking either of them.” How long had Zelenka been doing this? Fury was boiling in Rodney he had half a mind to walk in there and strangle the other man. How dare he do something like this. Then he heard foot steps and knew they were coming toward the door. Despite his fury Rodney was also supremely embarrassed. He hustled down the hall and ducked into a corridor not stopping until the twisting hallways took him back on a path to him room. 

His plans on working vanished and his mind was racing with questions. Top of the list was _how_. How had they known? Even though they were literally over a billion miles from Earth DADT was still a thing. Still something John feared and as such Rodney had respected it and agreed to keep their relationship secret. It wasn’t that hard really. Neither of them were big on PDA and they had been best friends before dating. Rodney didn’t feel like the way they acted around each other had changed that much. The biggest difference was that they were having sex instead of just hanging out together. Apparently they hadn’t been as subtle as they thought, and he couldn’t help wondering how many people actually knew. 

The second question twisting his brain was why did everyone apparently think he was the bottom? Not that he was overly offended by the idea. He _had_ of course let John top before it wasn’t like he was adverse to the idea. It just wasn’t how their dynamic played out. He thought about what Unknown had said about his ass and blushed. He was well aware of his own features, even if he hadn’t been before John made sure he knew. The Colonel was constantly grabbing at his behind, or commenting on the way it filled out his BDU’s. At first Rodney had been embarrassed by it, and had assumed that John would _want_ to top. That had quickly proven false and 99.9% of the time he was the one giving it to John. With that memory in mind he could understand why most people apparently thought he bottomed between them. 

He made it back to his room and swiped in. That was the last thing tumbling around his brain. The fact that other people were apparently thinking about their sex life. Was life in Atlantis really _that_ boring? He didn’t think so. Then again he spent half his time getting chased by enemies on some kind of strange new planet. The train of thought led him back to thinking of the bet, which led him back to being pissed at Zelenka. He had thought the other man was his friend, and while yes he was sure the bet was all in good fun it was still an invasion of their privacy and infuriated him. Maybe he should tell John. No, that would be a bad idea. The soldier was convinced that he would be shipped back to Earth if anyone found out. If he knew about this it would just panic him.

Rodney sat down at his desk opening his laptop. He looked at the equations he had started on his tablet and sighed. They didn’t make any sense. Whatever idea he had come up with had been lost in his thoughts of this apparent bet and that was just one more reason for him to be angry at Zelenka. He tapped his fingers over his desk in annoyance. Then suddenly he got an idea. Smiling to himself he unlocked the top drawer of his desk where he kept his cashed out back pay. If Radek wanted to makes bets he would make the other scientist pay. Literally.

 

The next morning Zelenka entered the lab to start up his computer before getting breakfast. Sitting on his work station was a thick manila envelope. Raising an eyebrow he opened it and his eyes got wide at the thick stack of cash inside. Reaching in he pulled it out along with a note. It was written in nondescript block letters and said “$1,000 bucks on the Colonel taking it. Pretty boys like that always do. – Jon Doe” Huffing to himself Zelenka unlocked the bottom drawer of his desk. He added the cash to the pot and put the bet down for Jon Doe. At 2:1 odds that was by far the biggest bet to come through yet. He didn’t know who this Jon Doe was but apparently he was in the business of loosing money based on what Radek’s thought were. He picked up the note and looked at it a moment longer trying to match the writing to a person he knew. Unfortunately it was perfectly neat and square, might as well have been typed on a computer. Crumpling the note he tossed it in his trash and headed to the mess.

 

Rodney watched Radek as he entered the cafeteria, he was still pissed at the other man. But also couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he undoubtedly lost money on this little venture of his. “McKay are you listening?” Sheppard was saying from across the table. Rodney looked up at him and thought for a moment.

“Uh, actually no. Sorry what were you saying?” The Colonel rolled his eyes and pushed his eggs around.

“Never mind, not important. You seem distracted, what’s up with you? Normally its you not listening to me,” John observed and slouched back in his chair to drink his coffee. 

McKay shrugged. “Just have somethings on my mind, came into some new information yesterday.” He took a long pull of his own coffee as Radek walked up to their table and sat down. “Morning Zelenka,” he said trying his best to keep annoyance out of his voice.

“Morning McKay,” he replied pleasantly not at all sounding like the pervert who was actively taking bets on people’s sex lives. “I was thinking about some of the power conversion theories we’ve been working on. I think I may have come up with some promising new conversions factors to test.”

“We can look into it this afternoon if we have time.” Rodney said then started gathering up his try. “We’re still on for movies tonight right Colonel?” he asked as he stood.

“Um, yeah why?” John said setting down his coffee.

“Just wanted to check and make sure you didn’t have any other plans for tonight.” He shrugged casually. Then turned to Radek, hoping the other man had been listen. “See you in the labs.” The other scientist raised his own half drank coffee in acknowledgment and Rodney turned to leave.

 

Rodney spent the rest of his day working in the labs. He had remembered the idea that had come to him last night and had spent the morning in deep focus writing and testing equations for a new energy relay system that could cut their use in half if his postulates played out the way he theorized. After lunch he worked with Radek on the power conversion factors he had come up with. If Radek’s variables worked out they could be very useful. Especially if the new relay system McKay had come up with panned out. Despite the good ideas and productive work environment Rodney found himself still hating the other man randomly. He would write something down, look up and be over come with the strong desire to deck Zelenka in the face. Rodney pushed those urges to the side and tried his best to be professional. 

It was late when they left the lab together. Radek suggested dinner and Rodney agreed. They ate together talking about work and scrawling equations on their napkins. Trays empty and conversation dyeing down, Rodney checked his watch. “Oh I have to go,” He said gathering his trash. “Have to meet the Colonel for movie night.” Zelenka nodded and said goodbye, but McKay didn’t miss the slight color that rose to his cheeks. Clearly the other man didn’t believe they were watching movies. Rodney smirked as he walked away. That was just what he was hoping for. 

 

“I was starting to think you got sucked into something in the labs again,” John said when he opened his door. He took a quick glance down the hall before closing it and Rodney suppressed a chuckle at the paranoid action. If John only knew that apparently everyone already knew about them. “So what movie were you think—” He was cut off by McKay’s tongue in his mouth. John made a startled noise but kissed back. “What’s gotten into you,” he gasped when they parted. Normally they watched at last half their movie before they started in on other activities.

“Nothing, just not interested in the movie tonight.” The scientist said and griped the front of John’s shirt pulling him back in. John didn’t complain, he would have to be crazy to do that. Rodney was skilled at many things and kissing was definitely one of them. They made out hotly for several long minutes before McKay started walking them back toward the bed. John’s knees bumped it and they parted. Pulling off his shirt John sat back and watched his partner do the same. “Pants and boots too,” Rodney said and continued undressing himself.

“You’re eager tonight,” John said with a smirk and stripped off the rest of his clothes. “Not that I’m complaining.” He reached for McKay as he moved onto the bed over him. Their lips reconnected and it was all tongues and teeth and passion. Rodney broke off to bite and lick at his neck and Sheppard gasped at the erotic contact. Then Rodney was leaning past him to the bed side table here they kept the lube. John opened his mouth to joke about McKay’s eagerness but didn’t get the chance because Rodney’s tongue was back and all he could do was groan around it. 

McKay kept kissing him and popped open the lube at the same time. He had every intention of rocking John’s world tonight and was more excited than he thought he would be to put this plan into action. He slipped in the first finger and John broke off the kiss to gasp against his shoulder. Rodney sat up and watched John squirm as he fingered him open. It was one of Rodney’s favorite sights. He gripped John’s erection with his other hand and pumped him lightly to match the slow thrust of his finger. The soldier arched up into his hand at this and Rodney took the opportunity to slip in a second finger. This had John clenching around him and biting his lip. 

“You always look so good like this,” Rodney said softly and scissored his fingers loving the way John pressed against him. 

“Shut up McKay,” John panted looking away in embarrassment. 

“Don’t,” Rodney said and let go of John’ cock to turn his face back to him. Leaning down he kissed him again and then spoke against his lips. “You’re hot and you’re smart enough to know it. Think your ready?” 

Sheppard just looked at him for a moment. Normally Rodney took more time, working him open with three fingers until John was ordering him to do it before finally giving in and fucking him. “Yeah,” John said because he wasn’t going to question the passion burning in his lovers eyes.

McKay kissed him hard one more time before moving back to slick his cock. He grabbed John’s thighs hiking them up onto his hips and pressed in quickly. He shuddered at the feeling of being inside. He never got tired of that feeling when he first entered John. Pausing to let his partner adjust Rodney ran his hands over John’s thighs, enjoying the softness of his leg hair. He moved his hands up to run them over the light muscle and dark hair of his soldier’s stomach. This made John’s stomach muscles jerk lightly and McKay sighed at the soft clench that caused around his dick. “Can I?” He asked stroking his hands back down over the thighs on his hips.

“Yeah,” John breathed and let out a shaky breath at the first movement of Rodney inside him. The stretch of his thick cock was something John would never get used to. He brought his hands up to pet over McKay’s shoulders as he started to move. Long sure strokes that were just right, except for the fact that John got the feeling Rodney was for some reason purposefully avoiding his prostate. The angle was just slightly off—which was odd for Rodney—but it was still good. Very good. Rodney’s thrusts got firmer and firmer and John couldn’t help the moan that slipped out a little louder than normal. This had McKay smiling down at him and rocking forwarded even harder. “Oh fuck,” John practically shouted when the force of it rocked him, pushing him into the mattress so hard it slid him toward the headboard. 

“You ok?” Rodney asked worriedly. He paused momentarily afraid it had been to hard. “To much?”

“No, but damn Rodney give a guy some warning next time,” John said with a pleasure filled smile.

Rodney smirked at that and leaned down to kiss him. “Warning, I plan on fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow.” He kissed John one last time and then straightened back up gripping his thighs firmly. Under him John shuddered and moved his arms up, bracing his palms against the head board. McKay started again with a softer thrust and built his rhythm back up. He kept increasing the force until John’s arms were flexing against the headboard in an effort to keep himself from getting concussed against it. 

Sheppard had no idea what had lit a fire inside his lover but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining. It was fucking great. The sturdy thrusts rocking him back and sending waves of pleasure through him. Now he understood why McKay was avoiding his prostate, a few direct shots like this and he would be a goner. Still he could feel the drag of Rodney’s hard shaft over it and he was shuddering with pleasure. “God Rodney, oh. Oh fuck!”

This had Rodney even more riled up. John wasn’t quiet in bed, he moaned and groaned, made all kinds of sexy little sounds he wouldn’t admit to. But dirty talk wasn’t normally part of it. He picked up the speed just a little and it got exactly the reaction he wanted. John gasped and groaned his name and an endless stream of curses followed. His eyes closed as he took in the pleasure, just taking what Rodney had to give. The bed was creaking lightly at this point. The metal frame groaning at their harsh movements, but Rodney wanted to make it harsher. With out warning he pulled out.

An angry threat was on the tip of John’s tongue but it turned into a gasp as he was man handled on to his stomach. Strong hands pulling him up on to his knees. John shuddered at the show of upper body strength and then Rodney slid back into him. _Hard_. “ _Christ!_ ” he practically howled because finally Rodney had struck his prostate. He folded his arms in front of his head letting them brace against the headboard and bit his lip to keep from crying out so loudly again. He could feel Rodney’s large hands on his hips gripping so hard he was sure there would be finger shaped bruises tomorrow. 

McKay was using this strong grip to pull John back against him every time he slammed in. He as sweating and gasping, little broken off moans. God this was good. Why hadn’t he taken John like this before? The other man was nothing more than a pliable body under him, he was sure that if he released John’s hips he would collapse weak kneed to the bed. And the _sounds_ he was making. Even muffled into the mattress it was the most erotic thing he had ever heard. He shifted his hips and lined up the angle he had learned a long time ago. Sheppard’s whole body shivered at the firm contact to him prostate. Rodney couldn’t keep this pace up, his hips were getting tired but he’d be damned if he wore out before John got off. His lover was practically screaming into the mattress and then. “ _Fuck_ John!” it was like his cock was in a warm, slick vice. He had never felt John get that tight before.

Sheppard couldn’t even vocalize his pleasure as the orgasm quaked through him. Open mothed and panting against the sheets as he let it happen. It felt like every bone in his body melted and he went totally limp letting Rodney ram into him a handful more times before he felt his lover lose it. Stiff against his back, Rodney’s head falling between his shoulders. He felt the other man pulse inside him and the grip on his hips relaxed. 

With out McKay to hold him up John sank weakly to the bed. Rodney followed him spread out over his back and panting against his neck. They stayed like that, both of them catching their breath. After a few minutes Rodney rolled lazily to the side, he could feel an ache in his thigh that was threatening to turn into a cramp. He stretched his leg and tried to ignore it so he could bask in the after glow. Next to him John flopped onto his side and looked over at him with lust darkened hazel eyes. His face was red and his lower lip puffy from being bitten down on. The sight made Rodney’s heart swell, and his spent dick twitch.

“That was by far the best sex we have ever had.” John panted and leaned in to kiss the other man. “I mean seriously. What was that about.” He huffed and moved closer to McKay resting his head on the scientist’s wide chest. Under him Rodney just shrugged.

“I was just…in a mood I guess.” John didn’t question it and didn’t even try to stay awake. Rodney followed him quickly into the relaxed bliss of post sex sleep. Trying not too feel guilty about his alternative motives for the passionate lovemaking. 

 

When John woke the next morning Rodney was gone. This wasn’t unusual in any way. In was common practice for one of them to sneak back to their own quarters in the quiet twilight hours of the morning. John smiled at the memory of the previous night and rolled over, stretching. The movement made him groan softly. Rodney had been true to his words. _I plan on fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow._ Sheppard blushed and sat up. He could still feel the ghost of McKay in his body. He felt pleasantly sore and stretched. Tossing aside his sheet he saw finger print bruises on his thighs and hips making blush harder. Standing up he stretched some more. There was a pleasant ach to his movements, just enough discomfort to remind him of the exquisite pleasure from the night before. He walked to his bathroom—with only a tiny limp—and stepped into his shower. 

Turing on the water he sighed at the warmth of it. He had no idea what ha gotten into McKay but he was perfectly fine if whatever it was stuck around for a while. It hadn’t just been the best sex he’d had with Rodney, it was borderline the best sex of his life. He didn’t think anyone had ever used him like that. He had never wanted to let anyone use him like that. Stepping out of the shower he dressed and left his room for breakfast. It was going to be a good day.

Or so he had thought. The few people he had passed on his way to the mess--one of whom was Zelenka--had done double takes and the Colonel had looked back at them questioningly. They hurried off and John ignored it. Arriving in the mess he took his place in line and again noticed more eyes than normal on him. He brushed his hand through his hair. Maybe it was more unruly than normal, maybe he had missed rinsing out some soap suds in the shower. His hair felt normal. He ran his tongue over his teeth. No, it didn’t feel like anything was stuck in them. Shrugging he filled his tray with breakfast. Maybe it was his imagination. 

None of his usual dinning partners were up yet so John sat alone. When he sat down he felt his cheeks heat slightly. The pleasant ache left over from the night before flared up when he sat and it made him shift in his chair. He tucked into his tray and was halfway through his breakfast before he noticed it. He wasn’t crazy, people were watching him. He looked up in time to see two female scientists whispering and glancing at him. One of them even had the audacity to gesture toward him. Setting his silverware down firmly he crossed his arms and gave them his most authoritative glare. They both went pale, picked up their trays and left. The hell was going on today?

Sheppard finished his food quickly and the retreated to his office to do some desk work. Perhaps not the best idea given his aching ass but at the same time the feeling made him hot inside. He left around lunch to deliver some reports to Elizabeth and again felt the people he passed watching him. It was making him paranoid. Were they looking because of his subtle limp? I mean really it _was_ very subtle. Its not like Rodney had turned him into a total gimp or anything. Even if that was why they were looking its not like they could know the reason. He went off world all the time for all they knew he had gotten injured on a mission. 

That hopeful thought went out the window when a very bold soldier passed him in the hall on his way back form Dr. Weir’s office. “Have fun last night?” she muttered as she passed him.

John practically gave himself whiplash when he turned his head to follower her. She was already around a corner and he wasn’t about to chase after her. He was too sore, and too embarrassed for that. Changing course Sheppard headed for the labs. He needed to talk to Rodney.

 

“I am not paying you!” Zelenka was shouting when John walked in. The room was empty save for the Czech and McKay.

“Why not? I made a bet, you lost, you owe me!” His scientist was saying crossing his arms over his chest. John quirked an eyebrow and continued to watch. Apparently neither of them had noticed his entering the lab.

“Because betting against yourself like that, and then purposefully turning the odds in your favor is completely unethical.” Zelenka said red in the face.

“No, what is unethical was _you_ taking bets on _our_ sex life in the first place!” Rodney retorted jabbing his coworker in the chest.

It took a moment for that to register with John and then. “What!” he bellowed and both men jumped and turned to look at him. He plastered on him most authoritative face trying desperately not to look embarrassed at the situation. “Explain now.” He growled.

“It’s his fault,” Zelenka said quickly pointing to the other scientist.

“No its not! This is your fault. You should never have stuck you nose into our business,” McKay hissed at the Czech then turned to Sheppard. “ _He_ was taking bets on which one of us—” he waved his hands in a very McKay fashion. “You know…topped.” He said the last word in a harsh whisper and John’s eyes went wide.

John panicked on the inside. Zelenka knew. They _all_ knew, all the people that had been giving him funny looks. They knew he was walking funny because he and Rodney— _Rodney_. Suddenly his words from last night rang in John’s head again with a completely different context. _I plan on fucking you so hard you won’t be able to walk straight tomorrow._ “You bet on us didn’t you!” John growled connecting the dots. Rodney’s face fell. Clearly he hadn’t been expecting John to turn on him. “That’s what last night was about?”

“Well, I……I mean I was trying to teach him a lesson. You know about snooping in other people’s business,” Rodney’s voice was weak by the end of his defense and he physically wilted a little under the soldier’s fire filled gaze. 

“Radek, pay up.” He ordered turning that fire on the Czech. Zelenka opened his desk and fumbled with a stack of bills. He went to hand them to Rodney but John intercepted them. Snatching them he flipped through the hefty bundle.

“Hey that’s mine,” McKay said and tried reaching for it. Sheppard’s glare made him withdraw his hand like he had been burnt. “I mean ours….or yours.” 

“Yeah, and you’re lucky last night was so good because it’s the last you’re getting for a long time,” John said with a heated glare. 

Zelenka cursed in Czech and Rodney turned on him. “Oh this is all your fault!”

“My fault you’re the one that made the bet _against_ you’re partner!” Radek fired back.

“You’re the one who started the betting pool!” McKay replied.

John just walked away counting the money while they argued. If this was the result of people knowing about him and Rodney clearly he had nothing to worry about. He would let Rodney sweat it out for a few days, but really underneath his anger he thought the other man had been brilliant. Plus, the sex really had been amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/critiques are welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
